And the Rain Kept Falling
"A Lone man rides a might armor, his name is Van. A young girl searches for a kidnapped brother, her name is Wendy. Though the tread the same path there is still a great distance between them. Will the day ever come when it lessens? Even a little?" - Narrator And the Rain Kept Falling is the fourth episode of Gun X Sword. It first aired on the 26th of July, 2005. It is the final episode in the first Volume: The Endless Illusion. Synopsis "Yeah... That's right... it was then that i finally got a little closer to Van... I don't think he even remembers it, I mean, this is the first time I've spoken about it. It may seem like kind of a boring day compared to some of the other scrapes we'd gotten into, but I was frantic. You know, i think it was because of that day that I was able to continue my journey with Van, I really do!" - Wendy Find themselves in a dense forest, Van falls ill and it's up to Wendy to help him recover. Plot While traveling through a forest, Van rescues Wendy from being harassed by a thug piloting a small armor, and very shortly afterwards collapses with a high fever. Wendy manages to drag the unconscious Van to a cave and where, in the process of nursing him, she discovers a strange symbol on Van's abdomen. As his fever worsens through the night, she determines that she needs to hurry to the nearest town, Saint Elixir to get help. She is able to get medicine from a disabled doctor and kind nurse at a private clinic called the Denehee Clinic. While she is gone, Van's fever breaks and though still weak, he manages to summon his armor (which lands an unfortunate distance away forcing him to travel to it) which has the ability to heal him, but at the cost of time spent dreaming about the wedding and his bride's death at the hand of The Claw. Meanwhile, Wendy's hurried return through the forest is interrupted by a boar which prompts her own remembrance of how she received her brother's gun and how she first met Van. She returns to the cave to find Van gone, and while she is despairing his absence, the thug from earlier returns with friends looking for payback. They are more than willing to take it out on her. Van makes a sudden reappearance, in Dann, just in time to save Wendy from the thugs, and then, without Dann, confronts Wendy about her own disappearance. She tells of trying to take care of him, offering the bag of medicine, then collapses against him. She wakes in the cave next to a cozy fire, surprised to be covered with Van's tuxedo jacket as he stares into the bag of medicine. He tells her again she should go home, and then tells her to go back to sleep, ending the conversation by -- deliberately -- calling her by name and wishing her "pleasant dreams." Back at Denehee Clinic, a knock at the door interrupts the doctor's musing over the drawing Wendy made of Van's mark. At the door is a dangerous looking blonde man in a white coat asking about a man with a clawed hand. Cast *Credited as Jennifer Sekiguchi Quotes Van: "Hands off." Wendy: "Yeah but, you've got a pretty bad fever!" - Van & Wendy after she rescues him from a river. "I'll be back soon! Keep an eye on him ok!" - Wendy asking Kameo to look after Van while she gets help. Marie: "There isn't any reason to be nervous! Denehee is an excellent physcian. Even if he is a little bit scary! Denehee: "Hey now!" Marie: "Sorry doctor!" - Marie & Denehee with Wendy "Anybody home! Aw Man it's just the little brat" - Zakota finding Wendy instead of Van. Van: "Wendy?" Wendy: "Huh?" Van: "Pleasant Dreams." - Van to Wendy when she is taken ill. "I'm looking for a man. A man with a Claw." - Ray's first line. Gallery Ep401.png ep402.png ep403.png ep404.png ep405.png ep406.png ep407.png ep408.png ep409.png ep410.png ep411.png ep412.png ep413.png ep414.png ending04.png|Ending Screen Trivia * This is the final episode in the first Volume - The Endless Illusion. Category:Episodes Category:Volume 1: Endless Illusion